A conventional wiring substrate includes a semiconductor element and a chip capacitor that stabilizes an operation voltage of the semiconductor element. There is a tendency to increase the number of chip capacitors mounted on a wiring substrate. Increases in the number of chip capacitors affect the size of a wiring substrate and a layout of the mount surface. Thus, a wiring substrate incorporating a thin film capacitor has been proposed (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-210776).